Exclusive
by NakrellTakima
Summary: AU- Dean is a reporter for the London newspaper investigating the crimes of a thief no one seems to catch. Once morning he receives a mysterious letter and an invitation for a one-on-one interview. This could be a great opportunity or a really, REALLY bad idea. One-shot Debriel


Dean Winchester was a man who knew exactly what to do. He knew exactly what to think about any situation and he knew exactly what to respond. At least, he thought he did. He woke up this morning with a slight headache but it wasn't that which was odd, when he arrived to his office in the London Post, he found an envelope with his name on the outside. Curiosity being his weakness and best weapon, he opened it. The letter read:

Dear Mr. Winchester,

I'm sure that by now you're probably thinking that this is another letter from some fan of yours who wants an interview. I also know that by now you are suspecting that is not the case. Anyway, I write to give you an exclusive offer, Dean… I can call you Dean, right? Yes? Good. Let me introduce myself… my name is not important. No, really, it's not important. But what it is important is what I want to offer you. You've been on my trail for the past year… I must say you've done a marvelous job, you're a great writer. But what bothered me was this line, "this thief… has the mentality of a twelve year old who want to get back at mummy" …. Tsk tsk… how rude of you sir to compare me to a kid… well then, I want to offer you an exclusive interview with me. I'm sure that by now you know who wrote this letter. Come on… you can't say no to this. It's a life time opportunity and it's only for you. Not talking to anyone else. So what's it gonna be, Dean-O?

Dean looked at his publisher as he finished reading the letter, the old man eyed him between sentences and smirked in a few. "He wrote this as if he knew your responses…"

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"So what are you going to do? This… Kaito Kid of London wants to talk to you…"

"He wants to talk to me… but is stupid enough to think I won't hand this over to the police to check for similar writing styles."

His publisher chuckled, "Oh he's not stupid…"

Dean arched an eyebrow, "What? Bobby, what are you talking about?"

Bobby turned the paper over and reviled a blank sheet of paper.

"What the hell?"

"Invisible Russian Ink… lasts for an hour before vanishing… which means…"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "He wrote it and personally delivered it."

"Bingo…"

"But how? Did he break in?"

Bobby shrugged, "Possibly."

The reported rested back on his seat, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

The publisher let out a sigh, "Write back?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not writing back to a possible psychopath!"

"It's your choice, Dean… he will only talk to you."

Dean let out a groan, "Why is it always me?"

Bobby chuckled, "You're the only one who has actually wrote about him in a respectful manner."

"No, I didn't do it for him. I did it for the audience who deserves something well written."

"Sure. Just decide."

The reporter nodded and rose from his chair and walked back to his desk. He sat down and turned on his computer. He opened his files on the "Kaito Kid of London" and began to read through them. He was amazed at the fact that he had actually been trailing this guy for a year now… why? He wasn't sure but he felt that someone had to write the truth and not just what his personal thought were of this guy.

As he looked through his files, he found a new one labeled, "Important".

Dean arched an eyebrow because he was sure he hadn't saved it. He double-clicked it and rubbed his eyes as he read the first line of the file: "Your thoughts: Oh you sonofabitch you hacked into my computer!".

Dean took in a deep breath and tried no to scream because those were the exact thoughts that were going through his mind, he kept reading.

Dean! Hi… well, I'm sure that by now you are thinking about punching my face when you meet me. And I know you decided to take the offer I gave you, good for you kiddo. Oh, please don't deny it. I'm so good at this, gosh I love it. Anyway, two nights from now there will be a masquerade in the Opera House. Of course you need an invitation to assist, so, open your left drawer. You will find an invitation there and a mask. Please wear it so that I may find you. I look forward to meeting you, Dean.

P.S. Busty Beauties? Really? Dude… you need to change your password to something more challenging.

The reporter deleted the file and rested back on his chair, "How did he do it? So he's not just a thief he's also a freaken hacker…" He remained still for a moment before opening his left drawer and finding a silver mask and an invitation to the masquerade. He groaned, was this something he really wanted to do?

"Dean?"

Dean looked up to meet his longtime friend, Garth. Sure, Garth could be a goofball and socially awkward at times but he was a great guy. "Hey."

Garth took a seat in front of Dean, "What's with the face?"

"What face?"

"The 'what the hell am I going to do' face."

Dean chuckled and brought out the invitation to the masquerade.

Garth made a face of amazement, "Man… you lucky bastard those are hard to get… been saving up?"

"Uh no… I didn't buy this… it was in my desk drawer."

"Who invited you?"

Dean placed the invitation in his inner coat pocket, "The Kaito Kid of London…"

Garth's eyes widen, "Get out!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

The young photographer smirked, "Dude… that's impressive."

"Ah, I don't know… I don't think I should do."

"Why not?"

Dean gave him a blank expression, "Dude… they guy could be a psychopath…"

"Oh come on, no he's not you said it yourself."

"Garth… the bastard broke in, left this and a letter on my desk… not to mention that he hacked into my computer."

Garth laughed softly, "Well you should change your password."

"Oh.. you too?!"

"Dude… Busty Beauties? Really? I mean come on… I know you well and apparently this guys does too…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great. He's a thief, a hacker and a stalker… how could it get worst?"

The photographer laughed and leaned forward, "Dean… you have to meet him…"

"What? Why?"

Garth gave him a playful smirk, "You know you want to… who knows, he could be your type."

Dean felt a blush run across his face, "You sonofabitch…"

Garth rose his hands in defense, "Sorry… I wasn't trying to make fun of you… I mean it."

"What?"

"I see the way you write about him… like there's a smile on your face every time you write something new."

"Okay, Garth… stop."

Garth gave him a nod, "Just saying… you should really go."

Dean let out a long sigh, "Fine… I'll go."

The photographer clapped in excitement, "You have to tell me all about it!"

The reporter chuckled, "Sure…"

XXXX

The day ended as quickly as it had started. Dean cleared out his desk and began to change his password for his computer. This time, something that only he would know… he typed it in and shut off the system before going home.

_*Two Days Later*_

The night of the masquerade came, Dean was in his flat getting ready for it. A wave of anxiety ran through his body as he tied his bowtie and eyed the mask that was sitting on his lap stand on top of the invitation. He let out a long sigh and gave himself a final view in the mirror. Satisfied with what he saw, he made his way to the lamp stand, took the mask and invitation in hand and stepped out of his flat. He locked the door and walked off.

XXXX

Getting to the Opera House wasn't much of a joy ride. The cabbie that took him kept asking him why he wanted to go to that masquerade. He just said he was meeting someone and the cabbie just kept asking questions but Dean ignored him the rest of the way. As they arrived to the Opera House, the reporter paid the cabbie and made his way to the entrance. He showed the man at the door his invitation and walked in, placing the mask on his face as he made his way through the crowd.

He moved to a less crowded area of the Opera House. He took a glass of wine and took a sip.

"Dean! Glad you could make it…"

The reporter almost choked on the wine as he heard a voice behind him. He set down the glass and turned to meet the stranger. "And you are?"

"Your host… well, the one who invited you here."

Dean's heart skipped a beat, "Oh my god… you're..."

"Shh… don't draw attention."

The reported felt a blush run over his face and was extremely glad he was wearing a mask. His "host" was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt and a red tie. He also had a white top hat with a blue lace around it and a white cape on his shoulders. On his face was a mask, a thin white eye mask that even though it only covered his eyes, it made it difficult to picture his face.

"What should I call you?"

"Why Dean… you gave me a name… at least everyone in London knows me as The Kaito Kid of London..."

Dean shook his head, "Something that won't get you arrested…"

The thief smirked, "I thought you wanted me arrested?"

"Not while I'm here… you promised me an interview."

The Kaito Kid smiled, "Of course… but first, dance with me?"

Dean's eyes grew and felt his face heat up, "Dance?"

"Yes. Come on…"

Before the reported could protest, the thief took him by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Dean's heart accelerated as the thief pulled him close into a waltz position, his arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand intertwining his fingers with his own. The reporter eyed around and was glad no one was paying much attention to them as they danced to the music.

The thief got closer to his ear, "Hmm… did you bring a gun or are you happy to see me?"

Dean's face turned red, "I-I… I'm sorry…" He pulled away.

The thief pulled him back, "Oh don't be…"

Dean did his best to suppress a moan from escaping his lips as his harden erection hit the thief's belt buckle, "So… what can I call you? Don't think it's wise to call you 'Kaito'."

"Hmm… you're right… it wouldn't be wise…"

The music stopped but the thief kept Dean close to his body, he gave him a light smirk, "Want that interview?"

A knot appeared in Dean's throat, he gently nodded as the thief took a step back and released him. He then gave the reporter a light nod, he turned and walked away.

The reporter took in a deep breath and followed his host up the stairs and into a large room.

As Dean entered the room the thief closed the door and locked it. He saw a flinch go through the reporter's body, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you…"

"How do I know that?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you read my letter in your desk."

Dean's eyes widen and turned around, "Were you spying on me?"

The thief chuckled, "Of course I was. I wanted to make sure it was you who read it first…"

"And if it hadn't been?"

The thief took his top hat off and let his hair fall down, he ran his fingers through it and smiled, "Well that would have been embarrassing…"

Dean felt a blush run over his face, "Aren't you going to take off the mask?"

The thief smiled, "Why Dean, we've only just met…"

The reporter's heart skipped a beat, "C-Can we start the interview?"

"Sure." The thief took off his cape and let it fall on a small couch along with his top hat, "Whenever you're ready."

Dean brought out a tape recorder and set it on the table.

"You can sit down, Dean..." The thief said as he sat across from him.

Dean nodded and sat down, he turned on the recorder, "Your name?"

"It's not important, Dean."

"You know my name, I think it's only fair that you tell me yours."

The thief smiled, "My name is Kaito."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No its not… that is the name I gave you."

"It's my name, nonetheless."

"But—"

"Dean if you want my name, don't record the interview."

The reporter groaned, "Fine. Where are you from?"

"Well… that's a difficult question… all I can say is that I was raised here in London. But I wasn't born here."

"Any ideas?"

The thief shook his head, "Nope."

"How old are you?"

"That's rather personal… but if you and London must know… I'm twenty-nine."

Dean's eyes grew, "Young huh?"

"Well… depends on how you look at it. How old are you, Dean?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

Dean sighed, "I'm twenty-five."

The thief whistled, "Damn, you're old…"

"S-Says the guy who's three years older than me…"

"Like I said… it's how you see it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why are you a thief?"

The thief shrugged, "Why are you a reporter?"

"I asked first…"

"I'm a kid trying to get back at mummy…"

The reported gave him a puzzled look, "Liar."

"Guilty."

"So why do you steal?"

The thief clapped his hands and leaned forward, "There! That's the correct question… it's not why I'm a thief. It's why I steal."

"Well… why?"

"I'm merely bored..."

A wave of shock ran through Dean's body, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm bored…"

"Are you poor?"

The thief chuckled, "With all that I've stolen… no. I'm not…"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three brothers… all older than me."

"Are they thieves as well?"

The thief shook his head, "No. My oldest brother is a member of parliament, the second oldest is a lawyer and the third oldest is a cop."

"Ah… so you're the rebel in the family?"

"Ah, you could say that…"

The reporter leaned forward, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The thief smiled, "Is this part of the interview or for personal interest?"

Dean blushed, "I-Interview."

"Well, I don't."

"A… A boyfriend?"

"Nope."

Dean nodded and leaned back, "Why do you steal?"

The thief tilted his head, "I told you… I'm bored."

"Oh stop lying… why do you steal?"

The thief looked away and then back at the reporter, his expression was serious, "Because the members of parliament eat like the fat pigs while the children at the orphanage starve. Because many innocent people go to prison because they're too poor to afford a decent lawyer. Because the police system is so damn corrupt that killers and rapists run free."

Dean became silent. He didn't know what to say, he had never thought that this would be his reason to steal. He blinked twice, "What happens to the jewels and money you steal?"

"Half goes to the orphanage and the other half to innocent people to get a lawyer."

"How do you know if they are innocent?"

The thief locked gazes with him, "The innocent man is the one who steals a loaf of bread to feed his starving children."

"You have a brother in parliament… one is a lawyer and the other a cop…"

"Yeah?"

"Do they know what their baby brother does?"

The thief remained silent and rose up from his chair and walked towards Dean, "No."

Dean became tense and stopped the recording as the thief got closer to him, "No?"

"If they did… I wouldn't tell you."

Dean rose from his chair and immediately regretted it as he was now inches away from the thief's face.

The thief took his mask off, revealing his golden eyes, "Gabriel."

"What?"

"My name is Gabriel."

Before Dean could speak, the thief pressed his lips against his and kissed him softly.

The reporter's eyes widen and every instinct told him to pull away and leave the room, but God only knew how bad he had wanted this to happen. Knowing that this was probably something he was going to regret, he slowly kissed back.

The kiss lasted for a while, Dean moaned lightly as Gabriel's tongue explored his mouth and his arms pulled him closer, pressing against him.

Gabriel pulled away after a while, "Sorry…"

"Why?" Dean asked as he caught his breath.

"I just don't want you to hate me… for it…"

The reporter smiled, "I think we're okay."

The thief smiled, "Awesome."

Dean then gave him a questioning look, "How did you hack into my computer?"

Gabriel chuckled and winked, "It's a secret."

Dean chuckled, "Well I changed the password…"

"Awesome! I will hack into your computer soon…"

"No you won't…"

"Yes I will…"

The reporter shook his head, "No you—"

He was interrupted by the sound of a woman's scream.

Gabriel smiled, "Oh… that's my cue."

Dean's eyes widen, "You… you robbed them?"

"Of course I did… I'm a thief…"

"Gabriel…"

"Lady Naomi… you know who she is?"

The reporter thought back, "Yeah… she donates to local charity…"

"Charity my ass… all her money goes to plastic surgeries and vacations to Brazil…"

"You sound like Robin Hood…"

Gabriel laughed, "Steal from the rich to give to the poor… yeah…"

Dean then rose an eyebrow, "Wait… you said you're not poor…"

"I'm not…"

"Do you keep any of it?"

"No, I don't."

The reporter became confused, "How do you survive?"

Gabriel chuckled, "I'm an actor."

"What?"

"Does it surprise you?"

"Yes…"

Gabriel gave him a quick kiss, "I don't act about my feelings though… so, dinner?"

"What?"

"Would you have dinner with me?"

The reporter's cheeks turned red, "Um… sure."

"Great! Tomorrow night… at the restaurant two blocks from your work."

"What time?"

The thief smiled, "At nine."

"Alright…"

Gabriel put his mask back on and reached for his cape and top hat. Once they were back in place, he grabbed a garbage bag and took it with him, "Come on…"

Dean followed Gabriel and became confused as the thief placed the garbage bag in a full garbage can. He kept on walking down as the police arrived, "Right on schedule…"

"You're gonna get caught."

Gabriel chuckled, "I never do…"

The police interrogated them and then proceeded to check them. Once they found them clean they allowed them to leave. They left the Opera House and Dean let out a long sigh before turning towards Gabriel, "You were clean…"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes I was."

Dean gave him a puzzled look, "You seem to have left your booty."

The thief leaned against the wall close to a large garbage can, "Nope."

Before Dean could say anything else a worker stepped out and dumped the garbage, he gave them a nod and walked back to the Opera House.

Gabriel then reached into the garbage can and brought out the plastic bag he had dumped earlier. Dean was now completely lost, "What?"

The thief opened the bag and showed him what was inside, "I never get caught…"

Dean chuckled.

With another quick kiss Gabriel bid goodnight to the reporter and walked off into the night.

Dean smiled and turned, walking the other direction. He chuckled slightly, Garth was not going to believe this…


End file.
